The present invention relates to a code image data output apparatus and method for converting so-called multimedia information including audio information such as voice data or music data, image information obtained from a camera or a video device, and digital code data obtained from a personal computer or a word processor into an optically readable code pattern and outputting the code pattern.
Various media including magnetic tapes and optical disks are conventionally known as media for recording voice data or music data. However, such media require a large storage space and have a relatively high unit cost even when they are duplicated in a large quantity. In addition, it takes a long time to deliver an audio data-recorded medium to a person in a remote place, regardless of whether the medium is sent by mail or directly handed. This applies not only to such audio information but also to so-called multimedia information including image information obtained from a camera or a video device and digital code data obtained from a personal computer or a word processor.
As a technique of coping with such problems, EP 0,670,555 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 08/407,018) or EP 0,713,194 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 08/586,792) by the present assignee discloses an apparatus which records, on an information recording medium such as a paper sheet, multimedia information including at least one of audio information, image information, and digital code data in the form of a two-dimensional code pattern formed by two-dimensionally arranging a plurality of dots as image information, i.e., coded information allowing facsimile transmission and inexpensive duplication in a large quantity.
In the above prior arts, however, neither functions necessary for printing a code on printed matter nor specific processing methods/procedures for a coding process of actually generating a code are sufficiently described. Particularly, processes of realizing code size editing which is desired for layout editing together with a general original are not considered.
As a bar code printing technique as a technique of recording an optically readable code pattern, a technique disclosed in, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 62-212176 is known. According to this technique, the bar code length, the direction (vertical or horizontal) of the bar code, the ratio of thickness can be set by a user, and high-quality code printing can be performed using a general-purpose printer.
In this prior art, however, no proposals are made for processes of coding one or a plurality of perception information, code size editing based on data amount adjustment for realizing a desired printing layout, and a technique of setting the pattern shape of a bar as a recording unit.